


Fairy Tail Frozen AU

by laughingmoonlight



Category: Fairy Tail, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frozen AU, I cut off the beginning bc I had no idea how to write that part, Juvia only speaks in third person when she realises Gray is a Prince, M/M, Silver Ur and Ultear have sadly died now, Ur's middle name is Mika bc I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmoonlight/pseuds/laughingmoonlight
Summary: Princes Gray and Lyon of the Kingdom of Magnolia used to be inseparable, but a terrible accident left Lyon confined to his own room, and Gray a white streak in his hair and no memory of the event12 years later (after the deaths of the King, Queen and Princess), Gray becomes smitten with princess Juvia of the Southern Crocus and Lyon becomes King, refusing to bless the marriage of Gray and Juvia. Gray rips off one of Lyon's gloves and unintentionally reveals Lyon's ice powers to the world, forcing the elder to fleeNow it's a race against time for Gray to find Lyon on the North Mountain (with the help of an excitable pink-haired ice runner, a bright blue reindeer and a snowcat the brothers made as children), before Magnolia enters an irreversible winter and changes their lives forever
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, add more as they appear in the story
Kudos: 5





	1. The Accident

Lyon was sleeping soundly in his room, when the shuffle of sheets caught his ear, and the soft patter of feet crossed the room. He smiled to himself, knowing what Gray, his little brother wanted. Of course as always he pretended to still be asleep just so the younger boy could have the pleasure of "waking" him up.

He kept himself from laughing when he felt Gray's presence at the side of his bed. "Lyon...Lyon wake up" Gray whispered loudly, climbing up onto the bed and jumping onto his older brother's sleeping form "Wake up Lyon! Wake up wake up wake up!" the younger boy urges, shaking his brother more.

"Graaay, go back to sleep" Lyon complains and tries to shift his body so his face is buried in his pillow.

He holds back a grunt as Gray flops down on top of him "I can't" his little brother says dramatically "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself! Or wake up Ultear!" Lyon says with a teasing tone, pushing his little brother off his back and onto the floor. Gray pouts as he sits there for a second, before realizing he knew just how to get Lyon up.

He scrambles back onto his older brother, forcing one of his eyes open "Do you wanna build a snowcat?" Gray asks, a smile growing on his face.

The older of the two opens his eyes, having known Gray was going to ask that, and places a knowing smile on his face. Perhaps bothering Ultear with this was a bad idea...she got grumpy when woken up anyway.

Lyon chuckles Gray practically drags him down the stairs, shushing him when he got to loud. "Come on come on!" Gray says excitedly, not caring about the volume of his voice at the moment.

The younger flings the door to the ballroom open, and pulls Lyon in, spinning them in a circle as they both laugh. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" he encourages with a giggle. Lyon smiles and places a finger to his lips before twirling his arms around each other, resulting in blue ice sparkles appears out of thin air.

He winks at Gray then tosses the snowball he created into the air, watching as it explodes into snowflakes that cover the two brothers.

The younger boy laughs gleefully as he runs around his brother, trying to catch the snowflakes a they fall. He glances over at his brother, who has a mischievous smile on his face. Aki motions for him to come closer, and when Kei obeys he strikes his foot on the floor, and ice instantly covers the room.

The two get busy rolling snow into three big balls and placing them on top of each other. Lyon tells Gray to sit down in a chair as he finishes bringing their snow friend to life. He finished the face and turns the snowcat to face Gray "Hi I'm Frosch and I like warm hugs!" he says in a goofy voice. The younger boy giggles and runs up to hug their snowcat "I love you Frosch!" the boy exclaims.

The brothers get caught up in other snowy activities, like Lyon pushing Gray and Frosch on the ice like they were skating and even making a snow slide to go down.

Gray lands in a snow drift before coming up laughing, then jumping out of it, knowing Lyon will catch him before he falls.

Lyon is used to this and knows what to do "Hang on!" He says gently, making another snowdrift under his little brother. He always warns Gray not to go to fast, just so he has time to catch him, but tonight his little brother pushed his words away and sped up.

His eyes widened a bit as Gray started to get higher and higher from the floor, moving faster than he could make drifts. "Gray! Slow down!" he cries. Suddenly he slips, and falls onto his back right as Gray makes another jump from up high. "Gray!" he yells, and shoots a blast of ice out hoping to make a drift to catch his little brother. Instead it makes contact with Gray's forehead.

Lyon watches in horror has Gray rolls limply onto a pile of snow and onto the icy floors. He scrambles up and runs over to his brother "Gray..." he says as he lifts his little brother's head onto his lap.

He gasps as a streak of pure white goes through Gray's black hair, and he feels his lip start to quiver "Momma! Papa!" he yells, panic and tears causing his voice to crack.

The elder brother holds the younger tightly, and doesn't notice the ice starting to cover the whole room, freezing the door shut in the process "You're okay Gray, I got you" he whimpers out.

Suddenly, his parents and sister burst through the doors, and run over to the two children. "Lyon! This is getting out of hand!" his Father, King Silver exclaims, but worry laces his tone instead of anger.

"It was an accident, I swear!" he cries and looks back down at his little brother "I'm sorry Gray" he says and places his forehead to Gray's

His mother, Ur, takes Gray gently but quickly from Lyon, eyes wide with panic "He's ice cold!" she says, holding his youngest closer to his chest. Ultear clutches her Mother's arm, staying silent as she stared at Gray with wide eyes. Silver places his hand on Lyon's forehead, reeling back in shock of how cold is was, but keeping his mind level "I know where we have to go"

The King runs into the library, his family quick behind, and starts to frantically look through the books. He finds the one he needs and flips through it, stopping when the page he needs it open and a map falls at his feet.

The family is soon rushing out of the palace and into the forest on horseback, praying they can save their youngest member. Unbeknownst to them, a trail of ice follows the horse Lyon in on with his Father.

A young pink-haired boy had fallen behind the rest of ice harvesters earlier that day, but there's no worry, he knows his way back well enough. As he crosses to the other side of a path, he sees people run by on horses. What strikes his attention is the trail one of the horses leaves behind. "Ice?" he questions out loud, and looks at his (strangely) blue reindeer, Happy, to make sure he's not crazy.

He unhooks Happy from his sled and hops on the reindeer's back, deciding to follow the trail to find what caused it. "Faster Happy!" he urges his friend, who nods in acknowledgement before speeding up.

They make it to a clearing surrounded by rocks, and jumps behind the rocks to spy on what's happening. He and Happy silently clamber up to a higher spot where they can see perfectly into the clearing while staying hidden. A family is standing there, and Happy jumps at the opportunity to make new friends-as they could have fish-but the boy drags him back behind the rocks with a shush

"Please!" Silver calls out "Please, my son, he needs help!" Lyon watches with wide eyes as multiple rocks start to roll down to them, and soon he finds his family surrounded.

The rocks rolls out to reveal...trolls?! Lyon backs up a little as an older troll walks up to them. "Your Majesty" he says taking Lyon's hand in his hard ones "Born with the powers of cursed?" the troll asks his father

"Born" Silver manages out, trying to get Gray help as quickly as they can "and they're getting stronger"

The troll walks over to Silver, who kneels down to let the elder see Gray "You are lucky it wasn't his heart" the trolls says with relief "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded"

"Do what must be done" Silver says earnestly

The troll nods "I recommend all magic, even the memories, just to be safe" and Lyon watches as the Elder alters all of Gray's memories with him and his magic "but don't worry Prince, I'll leave the fun" the troll comforts.

The Elder troll takes all the memories back and seemingly places them back in Gray's head "He will be okay" he says with a sigh.

Ultear stepped forward "Um...maybe you should change my memories too? Just to be safe?"

The troll nods again "That would be wise, princess. You are very kind to suggest that"

The Elder alters Ultear's memories too, and she comfortably leans against Ur

Lyon moves forward and kneels next to Silver "But they won't remember I have powers?" he asks sadly.

Silver places a hand on his shoulder in comfort "It's for the best" he tells gently. "Listen to me Lyon" the old troll says, motioning for him to look that way "Your power will only grow" he says and he makes pictures of a seemingly older Lyon, entertaining their subjects with his magic "There is beauty in it, but also great danger" and suddenly the picture turns red.

"You must learn to control it," the healer states "but fear will be your enemy" and the red suddenly attacks his image and devours it.

Lyon gasps in fear and buries his face in his Father's chest, as Silver holds him tightly "No, he can learn to control it, I'm sure of it" he says determinedly "Until then...we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Even Ultear" he says firmly.

Lyon feels his heart break and a tear slide down his cheek at his papa's last statement. "But especially Gray."


	2. Do you wanna build a snowcat?

Six year old Gray was walking past a big window in the halls, only to stop and run back. He sticks his face up against the glass, eyes lighting up at what he saw. Snow falling down creating soft banks of snow on the ground. He giggled and ran to his older brother's room "Lyon?"

He knocks against the wood in a cute pattern " _Do you wanna build a snowcat?_ " he asks excitedly, jumping up a little " _Come on let's go and play!_ "

" _I never see you anymore_ " Gray starts and gets on all fours to peek under the door " _Come out the door. It's like you've gone away_ "

The younger boy runs and grabs two plushies looking suspiciously like the brothers, then runs back and sits outside Lyon’s door " _We use to be best buddies_ " he says making the two interact " _And now we're not...I wish you'd tell me why_ " then Gray tosses the plushies aside " _Do you wanna build a snowcat?_ " The younger asks again " _It doesn't have to be a snowcat._ "

"Go away Gray" Lyon’s voice says from the other side of the door.

The smile on Gray's face fades " _Okay bye..._ " he mumbles sadly and walks away.

Gray's parents took him outside to play instead (Ultear was living out her days at Crime Sorcière Royal Boarding School). Making snow forts and having snow ball fights, then ending the day with drinking hot cocoa in front of a warm fire. Though the whole time he was having fun, Gray would look up at Lyon’s window, hoping to see him and coax his brother out of the room. Sadly, it never happened.

Nine year old Gray slid down the hallways with his socks, before skidding to a stop in front of a familiar door. It had snowed the night before and it was the perfect time to have a fun snow day. He knocks the same pattern he does everytime, just to tell Lyon it's him.

" _Do you wanna build a snowcat?_ " He asks as usual every time it snows " _Or ride our bikes around the halls?_ " Gray chuckles a bit at the memory of doing that just the other day, falling down the stairs and running straight into Ur. Whoops.

" _I think some company is overdue_ " he pouts " _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_ " Gray turns and does finger guns at a picture nearby " _Hang in there Mirajane_ "

The younger prince sighs " _I just gets a little lonely, all the empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by_ " he explains, and proceeds to make a tick-tock noise just for effect.

After receiving no answer, Gray sighs sadly and walks away, only to run into his parents. They both look down at him with sympathy, his Mother kneeling down and taking him into a hug "It's alright dear" Ur comforts. The young prince lets a few fat tears roll down his face "I just want to see him again.." he cries with a crushed tone. Silver kneels down and hugs both his wife and youngest son "You will again one day. I promise" he reassures.

In Lyon's room, his parents were trying to comfort him, but his fears were blocking them out "I'm scared Papa!" he whimpers "It's just getting stronger by the day!"

Silver holds his hands out "It's alright Lyon, but getting upset only makes it worse" he says gently and taking a step forward.

Lyon backs up and brings his gloved hands to his chest "No! Please...stay back. I don't want to hurt you" he explains tearfully.

Silver places a comforting hand on Ur’s shoulder, both feeling the same sadness from Lyon’s words.

Gray runs down the halls, pausing for a second at his brother's door, before proceeding further down into his parent's room. He laughs a little and runs up to the both of them "See you in two weeks" he says, pulling them both into a hug, as they happily accept it. They were travelling overseas as they were invited to a coronation.

"Tell me all about the Kingdom of Fiore when you get back" Gray commands jokingly. “And Prince Laxus’ coronation"

“I will, promise" Ultear smiles, cupping one of Gray’s cheeks.  


Lyon was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his family. He bowed slightly as they reached the bottom, looking up at them with fear evident in his eyes "Do you have to go?" he asks softly. "You'll be alright" Silver tries to reassure "It's only for two weeks. We promise we'll be back."

Ultear tried to get her word in, but Lyon was already hurrying back up the stairs. She frowned, promising that when she arrived back, she was going to fix this family...starting with finally taking Lyon’s door of it’s hinges

News of the Royal Family of Magnolia never making it to Fiore traveled quickly, and after two weeks without word, the worst was assumed. Gray was heartbroken, but he still helped with the funeral planning, and kept a brave face up for the staff still in the castle.

The day of the funeral came quicker than Gray expected, the news still heavy on his heart and mind. As he stood in the middle of the two stones, he realizes he hadn't been around the villages in years, but at the moment his usually excited was gone. He held back tears, having thought he cried all them out the night before, and slowly walked through the crowd at the end.

Sixteen year old Gray walked slowly down the hall, the stormy day setting the scene bitterly perfect. He stopped at the familiar door and raised his hand to knock, this time a normal knock. The teen sighs tearfully "Lyon?'

" _Please.._ _.I know you're in there_ " he calls out softly " _People are asking where you've been_ "

" _They say 'have courage_ '" Gray chuckles weakly " _And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just me in_ " he begs, as tears form in his eyes

Gray slides down the door and pulls his knees up to his chest " _We only have each other, it's just you and me...what are we gonna do?_ "

" _...do you wanna build a snowcat?_ ” he whispers as the tears finally start to fall.

The younger brother was unaware that on the other side of the door, his brother was sitting in the same position, listening to every word.

Lyon silently cried as Gray finished talking, curling in on himself as the ice around his spread, coating everything with another layer of ice.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

Two years had passed since the deaths of King Silver, Queen Ur and Princess Ultear, two years since the kingdom has had an official ruler, but that was all about to change.

Gray was asleep, a thin line of drool on his chin, and soft snores filling the quiet room. Suddenly a knock on his door jolts his awake "Prince Gray? It's time to get ready, are you awake?" a staff member calls from the other side of the door.

The prince lets out a small groan, searching his bedside table for his necklace "I'm up I'm up...what am I getting ready for?" he questions, letting out a yawn and trying to fully wake up.

"It's your brother's coronation day" the man responds, causing Gray eyes to fly open "It's coronation day?!" he says in shock, then looks at the suit set out the night before. It was a simple white undershirt with a black vest and pants to go with it. The thing that stood out most was the blue and white beads on the vest and the same pattern on the belt.

He jumps out of bed, and rushes to get all the pieces on the right way, struggled a bit with the vest on account of how tight it was but it was meant to show off his figure a bit more.

Gray bursts out of his room, tying the shoe left, and spinning one of the maids "It's coronation day!" he laughs with glee, leaving the lady chuckling behind him.

He beams as one of the maid's opens a window “The window is open and so's that door!”  He mentally screams to himself  I didn't even know if they could opened anymore  he shrugs and continues his way down the halls.

“Who knew we owned what? 8,000 salad plates? ” Gray chuckles as he picks a plate from the top, then slides it back onto another stack

“For years I've roamed all these long empty halls. Also why have this ballroom with no balls? ” The young prince runs through the large open room, sneaking glances so not to get scolded “ Finally we're opening up the gates! ” He grins and tries to keep his cool.

“There'll be actual, real live people! It’ll be totally strange ...” Gray bites his bottom lip, but brushes the doubt aside “ But wow! Am I ready for this change!”

He jumps onto a swing like thing meant for cleaning the outside of the castle, and starts to raise it up enough to see the ships coming into the harbor “ Because for the first time in forever, there'll be music and there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be up dancing through the night”  Gray smiles softly and swings himself back and forth.

The prince runs out to the gardens and breaths in the fresh morning air, pushing down his nerves “ Don't know if I'm elated or gassy...but I think I'm somewhere in that zone”

“Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone ” he shrugs and kneels down to a mother duck and her ducklings, letting a couple hop into his hands "I can't wait to see everyone" he coos at them, before a thought strikes his mind "Wait, what if I meet  the one?"

“Tonight. Imagine me suit and all, fetching draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated  grace” Gray rolls his eyes a bit with a small smile as he enters yet another room. He leans his back against the wall, watching the workers and trying to imagine the room with people in it “ I suddenly see her standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.”.

His face flushes a bit at the thought, but he straightens up and tries to think positive “ But then we'd laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothinglike the life I've led so far !”

Gray decides to run to the room that he made the most conversations in, the Portrait room.  “For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, they’ll be fun! ” he boosts himself up.

He spins around the room, looking at all the pictures he use to talk to “ For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone .”

The prince looks at all the pictures with couples as the center of attention “I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance...butfor the first time forever...at least I've got a chance ” he smiles softly and wraps his arms around himself.

In another room, higher up and secluded was Lyon. He was in a cyan colored coat and slacks with a black under shirt decorated with purple jewels. A purple cape on his shoulders to and reaching the floor. “ Don't let them in. Don't let them see ” he sighs and takes a deep breath as he looks out the window at the crowd coming in.

He walks over to a portrait of his father, King Silver, on his coronation day “ Be the good bot you always have to be ” he shutters as he slips off his leather gloves “ Conceal ” he pick up the mock items he was required to hold “ Don't feel.

Put on a show ” Lyon turn and faces a crowd his makes up in his head, but glances down as ice starts to quickly form where he touched “ Make one wrong move and everyone will know! ” he scolds himself and quickly places the mock items down.

“But it's only for today ” Lyon tries to reassure himself, looking down at his hands with worry.

“It's only for today” Gray sighs but smiles as he runs out to the court yard

“It's agony to wait! ” Lyon thinks to himself as he grimly slides his gloves back on

“Oh! It's agony to wait !” Gray groans as he runs up to the gate

"Tell the guards to open the gates" He commands the staff, his voice full of determination as he opens the room doors.

"The gate!" The younger prince exclaims as the gate opens ahead of him. “ For the first time in forever!”  He gleams at the crowd.

“Don't let them in, and don't let them see ” Lyon tells himself as he walks to the balcony.

“I'm getting what I've been dreaming of! ” Gray looks around in amazement, not believing this is real.

"Be the good boy you always have to be" The soon to be king mumbles to himself as he reaches for the balcony door handles.

“A chance to change my lonely world ” Gray smiles shyly at some girls “ A chance to find true love...”

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" Lyon recites to softly, worried eyes looking out on the court yard.

“I know this ends tomorrow, so it's has be today! ” Gray decided determinedly “ Cause for the first time in forever, cause for the first time in forever, nothing is in my way!”


	4. Enter: Princess Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna note that Juvia only starts talking in third person when she realises that Gray is a Prince. I dunno why I did this...I just did :p

Gray Fullbuster-Milkovich was having his first experience out of the castle wall in years, and so far it has been great. Everything was so colorful and alive, and the air even seemed to smell different. It seemed like nothing would get in his way...until something did.

As he was walking down next to the harbor, he was turning a corner not paying attention in the slightest. He at least thought he had good enough eyesight to spy a horse turning at the same time. Apparently not.

He and the horse collided, and obviously he was the one sent flying. Fortunately, he landed in a small boat instead of water, which he knew would ruin his coronation outfit the staff had worked so hard on. He felt the boat jerk up suddenly as something weighed it down before the boat itself fell into the water.

"Hey! Watch it-" he exclaims before cutting himself off at the sight before him. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen, even though he hasn't seen many but that's besides the point. The point was this girl was in front of him on the horse, and holy mother of crows she was gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" the beautiful stranger asks, steadying her horse which was the thing that kept the boat from falling.

Gray chuckles nervously, not being able to tear his gaze away from the man, even though he knew how rude it was to stare. "No, no I'm fine" he says hastily and brushed some sea weed off himself.

The stranger slides off her horse and steps into the boat, reaching her hand out towards Gray "Are you positive?" She questions, face holding concern.

"Yes, positive" Gray says back "I just wasn't watching where I was going...or who was coming for that matter, but I'm honestly fine" he tries to reassure her.

The girl chuckles "Well, thank goodness" and he reaches his hand out to Gray again, who finally sees and takes it. "I'm Princess Juvia of the Southern Crocus"

"I'm Prince Gray of Magnolia" Gray introduces himself, bowing slightly since the stranger did the same.

"Prince?" Juvia repeats, before her eyes widen slightly and she's kneeling down "My sincere apologies your majesty!" Her horse followed the woman's actions and knelt down slightly, which resulted in the boat starting to tip down. This lead to Gray and Juvia falling forward, Juvia catching Gray and herself before they hit the boat.

They both smiled sheepishly at each other, before the horse straightened suddenly and sent them both flying the other way. This lands them in the awkward position of Gray ontop of Juvia, bodies touching and faces close.

"I'm so sorry!" Gray exclaims and stands up. "That was awkward" he accidentally slips out and covers his mouth "Not that you're awkward or anything, it's just because I'm awkward. I mean you're gorgeous, wait what?" he stops his rambling, realizing what slipped out.

Juvia chuckles "No, no, Juvia would like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Magnolia with her horse. Also for every moment after" her lips curve into a small smile. Gray didn’t realise she’d started speaking in third person.

"Oh it's really fine. I'm not that type of a prince, heh" he starts to move past the other man and out of the boat "If you had hit my brother Lyon on the other hand, it might be a different story" he turns and almost runs into Juvia’s horse. "Oh hello" Gray smiles and strokes the horse's nose "Anyways, lucky you it's just me" he finishes.

"Just you?" Juvia repeats, almost in awe or something else. Suddenly Gray hears bells ringing, and his eyes widen in horror "The bells. Oh no the coronation! I have to go!" he says slightly panicked, running his back into a pole and running back to the castle, waving goodbye to the beautiful bluenette behind him.

In the coronation room, Gray makes it just in time and finds his place behind Lyon. He gazes at his brother, who he hasn't seen in years, and is in awe at how different he looks. Lyon’s unearthly white hair had grown out some. It was obviously styled a little, but a few stray strands on his older brother's forehead was what gave it away. Lyon's eyes were also darker, more serious, which was almost scary to Gray.

Other than those two differences, the rest were normal attributes to growing up.

Lyon bowed slightly, and held himself back from quivering as a crown was placed on his head. He looks down at the gold and jew encrusted relics, reaching to take them before the bishop politely clears his throat "Your Majesty, the gloves" he reminds.

Lyon sighs and slowly slips off his gloves. His hands shake as he picks up the relics and turns to face the now standing crowd. Behind him the bishop recites a speech in the ancient language. He glances down fearfully as he feels ice starts to spread slowly from where his hands are, and glances back up trying to slow it down. As soon as the bishop is finished, Lyon practically throws the relics back on the pillow and slides on his gloves again in relief.

Down in the ball room, lively music is playing as people dance and laugh around. They all stop and bow as Lyon enters the room and walks to the throne chair at the head. Graywalks in shortly after, standing a bit away from Lyon till one of their most faithful staff members moves him right beside his brother.

It's awkward as the music starts again, Gray feels questions filling his mind, but he can't bring himself to ask them. Lyon’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts "Hi."

"Hi me? " Gray asks dumbly in surprise "Oh sorry, hi" he says back with a sheepish smile.

Lyon smiles softly "You look amazing" he tries to compliment his little brother, not quite believing Gray is actually standing there.

The younger smiles "Thank you. You look amazing-er, wait that sounds wrong" he says and is about to start rambling till Lyon’s laughter stops him "Thank you."

The two brother turn back to the crowd "So this is what a party looks like" Lyon says "It's different than what I remember" the elder chuckles softly.

"It's a bit warmer than I expected too" Gray adds on before a sweet smell catches both the boys' attentions. "What is that amazing smell?" Lyon wonders out loud as both he and Gray take a long sniff. They both turn to each other and says simultaneously with a sigh "Chocolate."

The two both laugh, and right as Gray starts to feel comfortable to say something, someone clears their throat.

The brothers turn and look at the brown haired man standing in front of them "Hello you Majesties, I am Ooba Babasaama, the Duchess of Lamia." Babasaama bows and flashes a flirty smile, and the brothers both grimaced "As you're kingdom's number one trading partner, I thought it fit to be you're first dance as king" she says to Lyon.

The older brother chuckles "That's very kind, but I'm afraid I don't dance" he quickly smirks as the Duchess hums "but my brother does."

Gray freezes and looks at Lyon with utter betrayal as the Duchess smiles and takes Gray’s arm "Lucky you!" and proceeds to drag him to the dance floor "If you swoon, let me know and I'll spin you!" the woman says with utter confidence as if it has happened before.

Lyon chuckles as Gray walks back a while later, panting as slightly hunched on account of the height difference between the Duchess and himself. "Are you okay? Have fun?" Lyon questions.

"She sure is a lively one" Gray comments "She must’ve spun me about fifty times" and both brothers end up laughing at that.

Lyon sighs "Are you enjoying this evening?" he asks, glancing a little at Gray, wishing so much he could rebuild their old relationship.

The younger smiles "I've never been better actually" his eyes softening "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Lyon suddenly remembers Gray’s limp form in his lap, and remembers how cold his little brother was that night. "Well it's can't be" he says softly, turning away from his brother a bit.

"But why not?" Gray chuckles nervously, not wanting to lose this feeling of having people around, having Lyon around. Lyon turns away completely as Gray tries to place a hand on his arm "It just can't" he responds firmly.

Gray can feel tears welling up in his eyes, he thought that maybe tonight Lyon would finally open up to him about the past, but apparently he was wrong. "Um, excuse me for a minute" he says, trying to keep his voice steady as he turns and walks away.

The younger prince can feel the tears about to slip out, but tries to force them down. After all, he hated to cry, especially in front of someone. Someone ran into his back suddenly, causing him to trip and fall. Gray braced himself for the hard floor, but it never came. Instead the feeling of a hand holding onto his made him look up.

Juvia was above him, holding onto him so he wouldn't hit the ground "Juvia is glad she could catch you" she smiles, and helps Gray back onto his feet.

Gray smiles, suddenly feeling shy, but gasps a bit as the girl pulls him onto the dance floor and starts to spin them to the music. The young prince feels himself smile everytime Juvia spins him out and blushes every time he is pulled back into the other's arms. They dance through the next few songs till they find themselves talking to each other near the edge of the room instead.


End file.
